Letting Go Finally:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This is my last story for this series, IT's a sequel to "Resurrection", I want you to R&R, I want to hear your thoughts on this one, It's a Duke Boys story too, IT'S COMPLETED!


_Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Resurrection", Sorry that this is one is short!*_

**Letting Go Finally:**

**It has been six months since the accident, Kit & Pamela Duke were doing great on the outside, but in the inside, they were wrecked with guilt, that they survived, & their best friends, Shelia & Martha McKay died, even though their mother, Darlene told them not to blame themselves, they still do.**

**Everyone was worried, & including the girls' boyfriends, Kenneth, & Mark, they went to Bo & Luke at "The Boar's Nest", expressed their concerns, & Mark said sadly this to Luke, & Bo.**

Mark (sadly): You are the only ones who can help them, please help them, they need you more than ever, more than us.

**Kenneth nodded in agreement, & said this in equally sad.**

Kenneth ( sadly): They don't want to face their problems, & they need to face what happened, & that life doesn't have guarantees, so please, please help them.

**The Dukes thanked the boys, & as they were leaving, Rosco came up to them & expressed his concerns too; he said this to his Enemies/Friends.**

Rosco (with concern): I am plum worried about those girls of yours, I mean they are just great, & I love them as they were my own, Jesse wouldn't forgive me, if I didn't say anything regarding his Grandbabies, but those girls are walking in a fog, they told me that they are fine, & they breeze through their work, & I want them to take some vacation time with pay, until they clear their heads.

**The Boys thanked the Sheriff/Commissioner, & they went home to talk it over with Daisy & Enos, & they agreed that something has to be said, so they C. the girls as they were leaving school, & made a date for a Father/Daughter Dinner date at home.**

**After talking with their fathers, Pamela & Kit rode up the street where the accident happened, they saw some remains of it, they got of the car, & suddenly a chill washed over them, as they looked around them, they remembered screaming at Shelia to watch out for the truck that was gonna hit them, but it was too late, It echoed in their minds.**

_Kit, Martha, & Pamela (screaming): Shelia, Look out!!!!_

_(CRASH)_

**They snapped back to the present, & they let out their emotions right then & there on the street.**

**It was nighttime, Enos & Daisy went to the movies with Cooter, to give the boys privacy to talk to their daughters, Bo was making up the BBQ Sauce for the Ribs, & he looked over at Luke, & asked him.**

Bo: How late are they, Cousin?

**Luke checked his Pocket Watch & he said answering Bo's question.**

Luke (looking at his watch, & then at Bo): An hour, we will give them a couple of minutes, if they aren't here by then, I'll C. them.

**Bo nodded & Luke came over to help him finishing preparing dinner.**

**A half hour later, the girls came in, & Luke said holding out his Pocket Watch to them to see how late it is & illustrate his point.**

Luke (holding out his Pocket Watch): Nice for you to show up, we are putting on the BBQ Sauce, because we are hungry!

**The girls blushed & said this to their fathers as they kissed them on the cheek.**

Pamela (kissing Luke on the cheek): Sorry, we are late, Guys.

Kit (kissing Bo on the cheek): We lost track of time, we were shopping in Capital City, & we think we spent our money for next semester.

**Bo & Luke gave them a look.**

**Pamela & Kit said smiling in unison.**

Pamela & Kit (smiling in unison): Just Kidding.

**Suddenly Kit's Beeper went off, & she said this to her father & uncle.**

Kit (checking her beeper & looking at Bo & Luke): That must be Penny, we are all gonna have a "Girls'" Night out, it should be really fun.

**Luke mentioned that their boyfriends came to "The Boar's Nest" to talk to them.**

Kit: Oh well, I guess we are not getting married anytime soon (to Pamela): Right, Cousin?

**Pamela nodded & said this as her response.**

Pamela: I guess not.

**They went to the phone, & they discovered a Photo packet there besides the phone.**

**Kit & Pamela said this to their fathers, as Kit picks up the packet. **

Kit (picking up the packet): What's this, Guys?

Pamela (looking at the packet over Kit's shoulder): Yeah, what is it?

**Bo & Luke said this to their daughters.**

Bo: I don't know, Sugars, I think it belongs to the two of you.

**Luke nodded in agreement, & said this standing besides Bo.**

Luke (standing besides Bo): Aunt Daisy picked it up for you.

**The girls nodded, & looked through the packet, Bo & Luke were watching them as they were prepping dinner, the girls smiled at the pictures of their dads, Daisy, Enos, & Cooter, & then all of them together. Then they came to a picture of them with Martha & Shelia, they were breaking down right then & there.**

**Bo & Luke saw this & tossed the Dish Towels off their shoulders, & on to the counter, they each said this as they shut down dinner, & they went to their children.**

Bo: Kit?

Luke: Pamela?

**They went over to them, but the girls stopped them, each said sobbing to their fathers, which tugged at the boys' hearts.**

Kit (sobbing): They were right here with us!

Pamela (sobbing): Now they are gone!

**The older Dukes went to embrace their daughters, & the girls were struggling against them, & they took a hold of their shirts & buried their heads into their chests, like their lives depended on it, they all fell to the floor, the girls needed their fathers' embrace to make them feel better.**

**Once again, the girls sobbed this out.**

Kit (sobbed): They were right here with us!

Pamela (sobbed): Now they are gone!

**Bo & Luke just sat there, rocking their children back & forth, they said soothingly to their kids.**

Luke (soothing): I know, I know, my poor Babies.

Bo (soothingly): Let it out, Sugars.

**They let out their frustration, anguish, stress, & emotion out, they did that, until the tears dried up & they fell asleep in their fathers' arms.**

**They slowly lifted their girls into their arms, & they brought them to their bedroom, that they shared, & the dinner was forgotten, Bo & Luke tucked in their daughters, gave them two kisses from both of them, & then laid besides them sleeping peacefully.**

**After Daisy & Enos came home, & smiled as they saw Bo, Luke, Kit & Pamela sleeping peacefully, she didn't have the heart to wake them, she & Enos put the dinner away in the Fridge, to have for the next night, The phone rang, & Daisy got it before it wakes up Bo, Luke, & the girls. **

**It was Penny, & Daisy told her that the girls were sleeping, & that they would have to get together some other time, Penny was glad to hear it, she would pass it on to Mark, Kenneth, & Rosco. Daisy thanked her, & she hung up, she & her husband got ready for bed, & for the 1st time in 6 months, the Duke Farm was peacefully, & everyone, including Pamela & Kit were resting easily now.**

**It took some time, but the girls returned to normal, much to everyone's delight, including Rosco, they knew that they should not feel guilty for surviving, cause they have a lot to live for, & they have adventures to go through with their family.**

**Hazzard County was peaceful all around once again, nothing will ever change that.**

End of: Letting Go Finally.

_*** Balladeer: I love the way this story ends, don't you? I love it when parents can help their children out through any crisis, Stay Tuned for the next story, It's gonna be a scorcher!***_


End file.
